


死路一条

by GirlInSpace



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-17 00:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlInSpace/pseuds/GirlInSpace





	死路一条

#

繁田讨厌冬天，冷冰冰的，让他提不起精神做事。他不懂这样一个冬天的早晨，堂本刚怎么还能笑容满面。他恹恹地插着口袋，跟堂本刚到基地报道，看了一眼边上哼着小曲的人，打了个哈欠，终于忍不住问：“你不讨厌冬天吗？”

堂本刚说不讨厌吧，然后他们看到站在台阶上头的堂本光一，完蛋的Omega于是补充：“我第一次见到光一就是冬天。”

繁田露出个“你开心就好我不想懂”的表情，那边的一对热恋情侣却没得空欣赏，他俩在单身Omega面前拉上了手。堂本光一握了握爱人发凉的指尖，悄无声息地塞进自己口袋里，然后公事公办道：“这次会期大概一周，我带两位去临时办公室。”

他对情侣避之唯恐不及。别误会，他说，我不讨厌你们两个，只是对爱情过敏。他们进了办公室，堂本刚把手抽出来，立在门口跟堂本光一讲话，他就自己进门去，挑了个角落的位置。在那不必看到窗外下雪，也不必面对进门的陌生人，对他来说是个绝佳的位置。

久保田就是这个时候进的办公室，脸臭得和他有的一拼，堂本光一侧过身子，半挡在堂本刚身前。那个跟较弱扯不上一点关系的Omega也不觉得受了侮辱，安静地立在他背后，几句寒暄后，久保田与他们擦身而过，径直踱到了繁田跟前。

“初次见面，”久保田冷着一张脸，礼数周到地向他伸出手，“久保田。”

“有过一面之缘，”繁田随手抓起桌上一个文件夹，“久保田先生不必拘于礼数了吧。”

久保田也不尴尬，收回了自己的手：“以后就是同事了，我只希望个人恩怨不要影响工作。”

“在一个房子里开会就是同事吗？”繁田冷笑，“也可能是敌人呢。”

“请相信，我想让一切更好的心跟你是一样的。”

繁田嗤之以鼻，男人好像不在乎受辱，挺着背又出去了。当然，他不会因此觉得愧疚。Alpha的退让不过是本着一句“好A不跟O斗”，欺负了你显得他肚量小，被你压一头反倒显出风度来。到底还是踩在了你头上。

这会儿工夫，堂本刚已经在窗边坐下来，低头安静地工作着。繁田认识堂本刚挺久了，他们这群人当然都是愤怒的，但堂本刚总能比他们多一点旁观者般的冷静。他看不上的是Alpha，堂本刚看不过的是不公之事，不过是环境让他们立场统一。过去他不明白，作为受压迫的一方，怎能不对另一方产生憎恨？

现在他懂了。因为那人心里有个Alpha，骂人也要投鼠忌器，有爱情滋养的人，也很难愤世嫉俗。所以堂本刚能喜欢冷冰冰的冬天，能相信这个世界会变好。

 

堂本刚私下跟他说过堂本光一的事情，是堂本光一把他从悬崖边救回来。繁田灌下去一大杯白兰地，整个气管被烧得火辣辣疼，半眯着眼睛说：“好好好知道啦，你男人好。”

堂本刚说什么来着？对，他叹了口气，说我只是想让你知道，Alpha不全是坏人，你该放过自己。

放过自己？繁田不顾堂本刚阻拦，又要了两杯酒，这回呛出几滴泪来。他锐痛的太阳穴终于冲淡了意识。

“我在悬崖边的时候，可没人放过我。”

堂本刚垂下睫毛，没说安慰的话，伸手把他剩下那杯酒抢过来，一口喝了，咳得惊天动地。繁田叹了口气，伸手推他一把：“好啦，你再喝要被光一念叨了。”

“那你呢？”堂本刚不习惯酒精，硬帮他喝了这么一杯，眼睛发红，“你没人念叨，就喝得不知死活？”

他没应声，后知后觉地被酒精绑架了大脑，往桌上一趴，身子空得连眼泪都流不出来。堂本刚已经在给堂本光一打电话了，寥寥两句便挂了。他不知堂本光一现在在哪里，在做什么，但这个电话过去了，堂本刚要做的就只剩等待而已。他想，每次我喝多的时候，都要对着通讯录犹豫半天，不知找谁不会冒犯，不知找谁不必担心推拒，最后往往找回点清醒，蹒跚着自己离开。

他掏出手机来，对着几个未接来电发愣。全是久保田。那一周里他们无可避免地天天打照面，久保田对他总是一副很有风度的谦让态度，他就故意在对方耳边念经，想看看这被西装包裹起来的丑恶Alpha何时露出真面目。那人却不动声色，由着他讲，明明是他在出言不逊，最后气得半死的好像也是他。开会的时候久保田给他的发言鼓掌，散会后他翻了个白眼，问他：“久保田委员的戏会不会演得过了一点？”

久保田愣了愣，接下来几天都躲着他走。就在繁田以为这事儿就这样的时候，那个人又发了疯，说要追求他。

“你是吵不过我，就打算驯服我？”他问。

久保田依旧是那张冰山脸，严肃地摇摇头：“不，我想明白了，我喜欢你。”

繁田说你以为我是Alpha吗？这么好骗？

久保田没再说下去，后来的一段日子仿佛在用行动说话，陪吃饭，买礼物，开车要送他回家，像个认真追求爱人的男人。繁田看着那人紧扣的衬衫扣子，一丝不苟的头发，总是冷冰冰激不出几个表情的脸，烦不胜烦，终于有一天上了他的车，然后把人带回家给睡了。

过后他把人从身上掀下来，盯着头发乱在额上，脸色发红气还没喘匀，活像被他操了的Alpha，终于有了点快意。

然而久保田A嘴吐不出象牙，开口就是：“我会对你负责的。”

繁田把他一脚从床上踹下去：“负责负责，Alpha总以为自己能对Omega负责。你能负起什么责？对你自己下头那根负好责吧。”

“那……”久保田坐在他床边地上，半天思考出一句，“你对我负责？”

繁田于是成了一个直A癌的渣O，这倒是符合他的部分期望，只是久保田对他越发上心了，上床的时候开始吻他的唇，勾着他的舌头交换津液，温柔地舔他的上颚，轻轻捏他的臀肉，因为知道他喜欢这样。

繁田有一次被他操得太舒服，忍不住搂他的脖子，挺起腰来向上迎，于是那人在他体内埋得前所未有的深，两人喘息交错，大冬天的汗水却汇在了一起。他闻到久保田浓郁的檀香气味，眼前一阵阵的发黑，鬼迷心窍似的抬手要揭自己的抑制贴，却被久保田一把抓住。

那人在黑暗里看着他，就算是这时候依旧显出置身事外的冷情，说：“别。”

繁田有些恼怒，他甩开对方的手，翻身压上去，坐在他的性器上，往自己最喜欢的位置操，抚慰着自己射到久保田的胸膛上，不顾对方还硬着，一抬腰，让那根东西滑出来，自己下了床往浴室走。

“你自己弄出来吧，”他说，“别搞脏我的床，弄完就滚。”

这次是他怕了。他们进入新一轮会期，堂本刚已经懒得管事了，挂了个顾问的名字，在外头开开live，偶尔回来和堂本光一谈谈恋爱。两人在基地里猫嫌狗懒得惦记，事情大多经Omega团队整理后，交由繁田在会上发言。久保田是常务委员，他想躲也躲不掉，烦得一晚上没睡着。没想到进了办公室，开完了会，又下了班，久保田却丝毫没有骚扰他，只在会上给他投了个同意票。

这样过了一个星期，堂本刚来接堂本光一下班，在基地门口遇上了他，问他怎么了。

繁田莫名其妙：“什么怎么了？”

“你看着心情不太好。”

“没有。”繁田烦躁地挥挥手，“找你堂本光一去。”

“他估计没这么快。”堂本刚一步不退，站在他跟前，“聊聊？”

繁田又抗拒了片刻，想着横竖无人可说，干脆把久保田委员的老底抖落了个干净。堂本刚听得不动声色，好像冤家变炮友不算个大事儿似的，就问他一句：“喜欢他？”

“谈不上吧。”他抬头看了眼乌云密布的天，“操太爽了，搞得我有点乱。”

堂本刚轻轻笑：“倒也不是不能理解。”

繁田跟看怪物一样看他：“行了啊，对你俩那些事儿没兴趣。”

“有兴趣也是白有，”堂本刚终止这个话题，“帮你打听打听久保田委员？”

“干嘛啊？你是我娘家啊？”

“哟，你要嫁啊？”堂本刚眨巴眨巴眼睛，“不是不喜欢吗？”

“……”繁田无语问苍天，“你就跟我斗嘴吧，我看你在光一面前乖得什么似的。”

堂本刚又露出那猫嫌狗厌弃的甜蜜笑容来：“他乖，不用我斗嘴。”

繁田懒得骂他，顺着他突然转向的目光看过去，果然看见正往外走的堂本光一。堂本刚招了招手，信息素愉快地四散开来，甜得繁田发晕。他捂着鼻子说：“要是堂本光一这么好的Alpha，我也就认栽了。”

很好的Alpha堂本光一走到他们跟前，跟他打招呼。堂本刚打量了自家Alpha一眼，轻叹一口气：“那是你没看着他烦人的时候。”

堂本光一：？

“但男朋友不烦人，就跟打塔防敌人老不来一样。”堂本刚说，“就算能过关，又有什么意思？”

 

繁田一向觉得堂本刚是叛变的Omega，他说的话大多是被爱情冲昏了头脑。但又觉得为堂本光一，昏头也就昏头了，无可厚非。这是头一次真听进了他的话。

他靠嘴上开机关枪摸爬滚打到今天，如果给他一个满分的Alpha，他真能过得舒服吗？

再怎么说，对久保田念经他还念得挺过瘾的。

这会儿久保田也拎着公文包出来了，看到他们几个立在那，愣了愣，脚步一顿就要绕开。繁田看得火从心起，喊了一声：“你过来！”

久保田倒也老实，没犹豫多久便迈步过来了。他穿一身深灰色的硬挺西装，到这会儿领带还端正地系着，头发整齐得像刚收拾出门。他向堂本刚打了个招呼，用冷冰冰的调子说：“新婚快乐，堂本先生。”

“两位堂本都挺快乐的，”堂本刚好脾气地笑，“谢谢你。”

繁田看这人没有跟自己说话的意思，用脚不耐烦地顶了顶他的皮鞋：“要下雨了，送我一下。”

两位堂本很有眼力见地走了。久保田便点点头，与他一前一后往他的车走。坐到车上，久保田依旧是一副油盐不进高深莫测的样子，外头乌云终于憋不住，雨滴滴答答下下来，砸在挡风玻璃上，模糊了视野。繁田皱眉头，问：“你对我有什么意见？”

久保田看了他一眼，说：“不是你对我有意见吗？”

“……臭脸摆给谁看啊？”繁田又想踹他，“我就这样你第一天认识我？说喜欢我的时候不知道我脾气臭？现在跟我摆什么谱？”

难道我不知道自己不讲理，不知道自己讨人厌？是你非要说喜欢我的。

久保田转过来看他，脸上依旧没什么情绪，开口要说话。繁田受不了再听他说话，直起身来凑过去堵住了他的嘴，久保田只有接吻的时候不那么像个机器人，会伸出舌头来让他啃咬，嘴唇会软软地贴着他，手会轻抚他的后脑勺。

繁田毫不犹豫地抬手揭了自己的抑制贴。

久保田的身子僵住了。他机械地把人推开，一刻不停地去发动车子：“我送你去医院。”

做过抑制手术的Omega，揭下抑制贴的后果就是更狂热的发情。车内狭小的空间，充满了繁田的柑橘气味，久保田一边克制着自己将注意力集中在插车钥匙的口，一边想，我还以为他会是辣椒味，居然是儿童香水一样无害的柑橘。

繁田抓住他的手，打掉了车钥匙，跨过来坐在他身上，伸手解他的皮带，一只手覆上他无可避免胀起的阴茎，低头湿漉漉地吻他。久保田没有被他这样吻过，Omega的攻击性强得出乎他意料，嘴角被牙齿磕碰，尝到了血味，过多的津液从唇边流下，他的领带与衬衫被灵巧的手解开，摸了个彻底。繁田离开他一点，低头看着他乱掉的衬衫，说：“这件剪裁一般，我给你做件更好的。”

“……”

“所以，赶紧好好操我。”发情的Omega一句话说得气喘不匀，眼角飞红。繁田脱了外套，掀起自己的衬衫，下摆咬在嘴里，挺着瘦削的胸膛，将乳头往他嘴里送。

“我会忍不住。”久保田冷静地分析，“我会标记你。”

“是吗？”繁田垂下眼来，怜悯似的看着他，“看你半天不动，我还以为你他妈不行呢。”

久保田的自持用罄。他狠狠咬住繁田胸前的突起，由着对方的浪叫压过愈演愈烈的雨声，他们的动作被暴雨掩去，仿佛仅余二人被关在水幕之中。他捏着Omega瘦得纸片一般的细腰，将一开始干涩的后穴操软，操得他连骂人的话都断断续续，将他挺立的乳头咬得发红。檀香与柑橘两股味道水火不容地撞在一起，谁也融合不了谁，繁田坐都坐不直了，依旧没有一句软话，只骂他：“你他妈，是不会咬吗？Alpha高贵到不认识腺体吗？”

于是他一口咬在那人的腺体上，像吸入整个果园的甜香。檀香与果香休战了，各守一边，和谐共处。繁田射在他小腹上，然后红着眼睛落到他身上，被他伸出双手抱住。

“……你他妈，不会说句好听的啊？”

“……”久保田抱紧他，轻轻顺他的背。

在繁田再次骂人以前，他说：“我标记了你，你要对我负责的。”

 

然后繁田就跑了。他腿都软了，外套丢了，衣服乱糟糟挂在身上。他冒着雨跑下车，从裤子口袋里掏出还没被他压裂的手机，给堂本刚打电话。

“来接我，快。”

刚被标记完，又是发情期，身子正弱，本该好好休息。但堂本刚劝不住，只好让皱着眉头的堂本光一先回家，守着他看他一杯杯喝酒。

繁田说，他也不觉得后悔，只是要一辈子和这么一个Alpha绑在一起，他觉得害怕。怕对方伤害他，怕自己毁了人生，怕本就足够不幸的人生变得更糟。

“他就只配有一个傻乎乎的贤惠Omega。”他说，“每天给他做饭，脱光了软乎乎躺在床上等操，不顶嘴不惹事，还对他提供的保护感恩戴德。我他妈图个什么？图他直A癌？图他面瘫？”

堂本刚叹口气：“那现在给你堂本光一你要吗？”

“啊？”他笑了，“你不要啦？”

“给你个别的Alpha，你要吗？”

“……”

“不直A癌，不面瘫，每天给你做饭，给你一个，你要吗？”

繁田不答话，低头摆弄起了手机。

 

堂本光一来了，堂本刚拍拍他：“走吧？先送你回家？”

“不用了。”他举手机给堂本刚看，“有人来接我。”

——［定位］

——这辈子他妈的就算被我骂死也不能后悔，敢惹我生气我就召集Omega权益会搞死你。你还敢来接我吗？

——等我。

 

END.


End file.
